falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Raider
* Raiders, the faction appearing in the ''Fallout'' series. ** Crazed raider, a troubled raider holding Sinthia hostage in Junktown in Fallout. ** Lone raider, a human encountered in the desert around Shady Sands in Fallout. ** Khan raiders, the Khans as they appear in Fallout and Fallout 2. *** Khan raider (Fallout), generic members of the Khan raiders in Fallout. **** Rescue Tandi from the Raiders, a side quest in Fallout. **** GENRAIDR.MSG, dialogue for Khan raiders in Fallout. **** GENRAID2.MSG, dialogue for Khan raiders in Fallout. **** GENRAIDB.MSG, dialogue for Khan raiders in Fallout. **** RAIDGRD.MSG, dialogue for Khan raiders in Fallout. *** Khan raider (Fallout 2), generic members of the New Khans in Fallout 2. ** Mercenary raider, mercenaries hired by John Bishop in Fallout 2. *** Stop Bishop's raider band from attacking Vault City, a quest in Fallout 2. **** Raiders map, a miscellaneous item in Fallout 2. **** Raiders cave, the base of operations for the mercenary raiders in Fallout 2. ** Raiders (Fallout 3), the raider faction of the Capital Wasteland in Fallout 3. *** Raider (Fallout 3), raiders as they appear in Fallout 3. **** Raider outpost, part of the cliffside cavern inhabited by raiders and yao guai in Fallout 3. **** Raider compound, a small unmarked raider camp directly south of Dukov's place in Fallout 3. **** Raider highway, an unmarked raider fortress north of Vault 101 in Fallout 3. **** Raider canal, an unmarked location populated by raiders in Fallout 3. **** Raider encampment, an unmarked raider camp southeast of the Minuteman Metro station in Fallout 3. **** Raider wharf, an unmarked location in the Capital Wasteland, populated by raiders in Fallout 3. **** Raider farmhouse, an unmarked location in the Capital Wasteland, occupied by raiders in Fallout 3. **** Raider wreckage fortifications, an unmarked location occupied by raiders in Fallout 3. *** Raider leader, the head of a group of raiders camped out at Springvale school in Fallout 3. **** Springvale raider mining log, a series of holodisks and terminal entries written by a Springvale school raider in Fallout 3. *** Raider miniboss, a notable mini-boss-type raider from the raider at Springvale school in Fallout 3. *** Raider boss, a notable member of the raiders inhabiting the Bethesda ruins in Fallout 3. *** Northern shack raider, a unique raider living in Evergreen Mills in Fallout 3. *** Northern shack raider's partner, a unique raider in Evergreen Mills in Fallout 3. *** Southern shack raider, a unique raider living in Evergreen Mills in Fallout 3. ** Pitt raiders, a group of slavers who rule over the Pitt slaves in the Fallout 3 add-on, The Pitt. *** Pitt raider, generic members of the Pitt raiders in the Fallout 3 add-on, The Pitt. *** Raider fighter, fighters in The Hole arena, cut from the Fallout 3 add-on The Pitt. ** Raider (Fallout: New Vegas), a unique female character found dead near Novac in Fallout: New Vegas. ** Press demo raider, the template for a cut human character, from Fallout: New Vegas. ** Raiders (Fallout 4), the raider gang of Boston in Fallout 4. *** Nuka-World raiders, the raider faction in the add-on Nuka-World. *** Raider power armor, is a variant of power armor used by some raider leaders and high-level raiders in fallout 4. *** Raider armor, is an armor worn by raiders in the Fallout 4. ** Midwest raiders, the raider faction of the Midwest in Fallout Tactics. *** Raider lieutenant, an unnamed raider leader who attacked Dirt Haven, in Fallout Tactics. *** Hungry raider, a member of the raider movement in the city of Macomb in Fallout Tactics. ** Jane's raiders, the de facto rulers of the Texas Wasteland, led by Jane in Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel. *** Raider lieutenant (Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel), the elite of Jane's raiders in Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel. *** Kill Drunken Raiders, a quest in Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel. * Other: ** Raider armor, an overview of the various types of armor worn by raiders in the Fallout series. ** NCR-Raiders War, a continuous fight between the NCR and the various raider tribes of the Mojave Wasteland in Fallout: New Vegas. ** Choose to deal with the raiders, a quest in Van Buren. de:Raider